The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays utilizing variable refresh rates, and more particularly, to internal gamma correction in electronic displays.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
An electronic display may allow a user to perceive visual representations of information by successively writing frames of image data to a display panel of the electronic display. The frames of image data represent individual pixels on the display. The image data is sent to the electronic display in a digital representation. The electronic display converts the digital representation of the image data into an analog voltage or current, which is used to program the pixels of the electronic display.
To ensure that the image data is viewable by the human eye, image data may be transformed from a linear domain into what is known as a gamma domain. This gamma transformation accounts for the tendency of the human eye to see brightness changes non-linearly. That is, the human eye is able to notice relatively small differences in brightness levels for image data that is relatively dark, but the human eye will only notice increasingly larger steps between brightness levels as the image data gets brighter. Gamma transformation causes the image data to be presented in this non-linear form to enable the human eye to see the image data when it is displayed on the display. For a number of reasons, though, the proper gamma transformation may vary slightly depending on the display characteristics and behavior. For example, some displays may have localized areas of pixels on the display with greater or lesser brightness compared to other pixels of the display. Further, when the electronic display uses a variable refresh rate, the gamma behavior of the display may change as the refresh rates change.